


Two Solo's

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a younger girl who gets adopted by Hope. That's pretty much what I'm going for bOkay, so this was going to be a bunch of one-shots but then I wrote the first part and I was like this could be a story. So anyway. This is my back-up story. When I finish my other two I have been working on or when I feel like randomly updating this is it. Okay? K. Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings.

Abby was making her way down the line of fans after an open practice. She was about to turn around and give herself a break when something caught her eye. A little girl, small in size, was hidden behind two older teenagers. She looked about thirteen and was all alone. Abby asked the two boys if they could move and stepped closer to the barrier to see the girl. 

"Hey." Abby said.

"Hey, can I have your autograph?" The girl asked. 

"Of course. Did you enjoy the practice?" Abby asked. 

"Totally. I love watching the goalkeepers. Hope is so tall and she's strong and brave." The girl looked forwards the goal. 

"Is she your favorite player?"

"She's the one I could relate to the most." Abby was shocked with the words that came out of the girls mouth. 

"I can go get her. You remind me of her. You can talk to her." Abby said handing the girls ball backed to her after she signed it.

"Thanks. It means a lot." The girl said finally making eye contact with Abby. But after a second her gaze landed back on the goal. 

 

 

"Hey Hope?" Abby said as she caught her teammates attention.

"Yeah?"

"See that little girl over there?" 

"The one looking at the goals like its a long lost friend?" Hope said. 

"Yeah, you should go talk to her. She would remind me of you if you were smaller and younger." Abby said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." 

 

 

Hope made her way over to the girl. "Hey I'm Hope. What ya looking at?"

"The goals."

"Do you play goalkeeper?"

"Played."

"Oh, why did you quit?"

The girl looked at Hope. She motioned her to come closer. Hope leaned her head over the wall separating them. 

"That's why I don't play anymore." The girl said. 

Hope was looking at a 13 year old girl with one leg. She didn't let it faze her much. The girl did mind herself of a younger her. 

"Your teammate Abby said that I remind her of you."

"You remind me of me too."

"I wouldn't know why. I do think we could relate on some aspects."

"Your smart for your age." Hope said.

"Weren't you?" The girl asked, her eyes made contact with Hopes and she kept her gaze. 

"Yes I was. Where's your parents?" 

"I ain't got any. I came her from the orphanage down the street. Ms. Nancy said ain't nobody want someone like me." The girl said. 

"I want you. Come with me...?"

"Dylanie that's my name." 

"Well Dylanie, you and me are going to get along well." 

"You can't just take me." Dylanie said. 

"I can take you to the orphanage, adopt you and you and I will be Solo's together." 

"Your doing a lot for me."

"Well I don't do much for people and it's time to start. Let's get going."

And off they went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of dialogue. Haha first one-shot.


	2. Issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittle is issues. But issues with who. Hope? Dylanie? The team? A secret person? Guess your going to have to read. More to come. More issues to be solved.

Dylanie and Hope were just arriving at the orphanage after the practice when Dylanie stopped short. 

"Something wrong kiddo?" Hope asked. 

"Ms. Nancy don't like me much. She says I'm trouble. And I got issues."

"Issues? Lanie you are smart. And you got nothing wrong with you." Hope counteracted. 

"Well I don't got issues on the outside Hope. Got trust issues Ms. Nancy says. She also says I'm ugly, got to many scars from people."

Hope grabbed Dylanie's arm pulling her back. "Lanie."

"No one calls me that. I like it. Makes me feel wanted. A nickname."

"Well Lanie, your beautiful. Your blues eyes and your long dark hair. Your past does not determine if your ugly or not. Lanie I would kill to look like you when I was younger." Hope let go of Dylanie's arm. They kept walking.

"Your pretty. Beautiful actually. I got posters of you and your team in my bunk. I'm surprised you don't got a guy chasing you. Telling you I ain't worth it."

"I'm not talking to the guy."

"You got a guy? He ain't gonna like me ya know." Dylanie said. 

"I don't like him. He isn't important to me. But you, you are. So it's going to be me and you."

"I like that."

"Well your lucky because so do I."

 

Hope and Dylanie reached Ms. Nancy's office. Dylanie ran up to her bunk to start packing while Hope signed the papers to adopt Lanie. 

Ms. Nancy looked at Hope. "You want her?" She said. 

"You don't?" Hope said sternly. 

"Well she ain't who you think she is."

"She's a great kid. I already fallen in love with her. She needs someone. I need someone. We got each other." Hope said. 

As Hope finished signing the papers Ms. Nancy said one last thing. "Good luck with her. You will bring her back." 

Hope stood up and yelled at Ms. Nancy. She was unaware the Dylanie was behind her. "Listen up. I want her. I need her. And you bet your ASS I will never be bringing her back. She's mine. And I'm going to love her with everything I got. She is MY DAUGHTER." Hope stuff her papers in Ms. Nancy's face, turned on her heel, and walk straight out of Ms. Nancy's office. 

 

"Hey Hope."

"Come on Lanie. Let's get out of this hell hole."

"I thought I was the only one who thinks its a hell hole here."

"Hey language!" Hope said. 

"You said it first."

"Just because I said it first don't mean it's right."

"Got it mom." Lanie said quickly. Hope stop walking towards her car. A small smile on her face. 

"Was that to soon?" Lanie asked. 

"It made my day, kiddo. It made my day." Hope said as she held onto her daughters hand and they walk farther down the street. 

A person standing behind Hope and Lanie would think they known each other forever. 

Thats exactly what Hopes husband, soon to be ex-husband, thought as he stalked his wife and her new daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's stalking. Guess whose not going to be around for long. Guess what. ITS THE SAME PERSON.

**Author's Note:**

> Her name is pronounce d-LANE-e but I have nicknames for her that the team will end up calling her like, Dylan or Lanie. (I know those are completely opposite names but bare with me. I got this)


End file.
